1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission device and a display having the light emission device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emission device having a heat dissipation structure and a display having the light emission device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A field emitter array (FEA) type of electron emission element is an electron emission element that includes one or more electron emission regions, and driving electrodes (e.g., cathode and gate electrodes) for controlling electron emission of the electron emission regions. In one embodiment, the electron emission regions are formed into structures having sharp tips and utilize a material having a relatively low work function or a relatively large aspect ratio, such as molybdenum (Mo) and/or silicon (Si), or are formed from a carbon-based material such as carbon nanotubes, graphite, and diamond-carbon, so as to effectively emit electrons when an electric field is formed around the electron emission regions under a vacuum atmosphere.
A plurality of the electron emission elements are arrayed on a first substrate to constitute an electron emission device. The electron emission device is combined with a second substrate, on which a light emission unit having phosphor layers and an anode electrode is formed, to constitute a light emission device.
In addition to functioning as a display, the light emission device with the above described structure may function as a light source for a passive (non-emissive) type of display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.